The Innocent
by Just Maria
Summary: Has anyone ever told you some mistakes can change your life forever... yeah well trust me, they know what they're talking about. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well here's a new story that has been budding in the back of my mind lately.  
I hope you enjoy it, and for those that were reading my other story  
_Sorry, I Already Called Dibs, _I'm sorry that I never finished it.  
But since the trilogy is already finished I don't see a point in finishing it. Sorry again.  
BUT... I hope you all like this story as well as much as you like the other one**.**  
So I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_I feel claustrophobic, there's no room to breathe, I'm in the middle of a crowd, and someone keeps pushing me forward, it's probably Olivia, I can't be sure. _

_Someone yells, "Hey!" I can't see who it was but Olivia stops, and I try to turn around but with all the bodies around me, it's difficult. When I finally do turn around, I see it isn't Olivia; it's a guy, a few years older than me. He's cute. He looks around the crowd, looking for someone. His green eyes land on me, he looks worried._

"_Chloe, go find-" His sentence is cut off by an angry guy in a red windbreaker now in front of him. I don't even know him, but strangely, it feels like I do. Whom does he want me to find? Oh god._

_Red Windbreaker is now yelling at the guy with green eyes, I can't hear anything because there's music playing. I try to move closer to the front, I'm small and this seems to be easier since everyone is moving back, giving them room. As if they know, a fight going to break out and they don't want to be caught in the middle._

_I finally reach the front and I'm right, both guys are ready to go at it. How can I stop this fight from happening, I try to move in front of them both but someone holds me back. It's another guy with blonde hair, I don't recognize him, but again it feels like I know him. He shakes his head no, and bends down to whisper in my ear. I can't hear what he said but somehow I feel reassured._

_Both guys are still, hands clenched into fists, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Red Windbreaker lowers his head bull-like and charges Green Eyes. Green Eyes steps to the side and catches Red Windbreaker in a headlock. He doesn't hit him, just tries to hold him still, while Red Windbreaker swings wildly and with no effect. _

_Everyone soon starts yelling at Green Eyes to punch Red Windbreaker, but he doesn't. Red Windbreaker arms soon drop to his side. Green Eyes lets him fall to the ground and before he can reach Blondie, and me he's surrounded by who I assume are Red Windbreakers friends. Blondie soon leaves my side and joins Green Eyes._

_I watch as Green Eyes and Blondie try to take on Red Windbreakers four friends. I'm scared; I watch as everyone throws punches; I can hear the grunts of whoever it was that just got hit. I watch as Green eyes gets knocked down, soon they start to kick him. I can't stand it any longer. I jump out of the crowd._

_For a moment, everyone stops except for the one guy who keeps kicking Green Eyes. They're all breathing hard, I yell for him to stop and soon the guy does. Slowly turning around to see who it is that is yelling at him. I put my arms out and say he's had enough, that they've both have had enough, and that they'll leave. _

_Someone jumps behind me. Arms snake around me, wrapping me in a bear hug. I'm trapped. Oh god! The guy that was kicking Green eyes comes to stand in front of me. Taking a strand of my hair between his fingers, I think he's saying he like a girl with a little fight in them, makes them more fun. I'm terrified._

_My heart is beating against my chest. Oh god, I need to get out of this bear hug. I think quickly and reel my head back, my head crashes into whoever's nose and now the guy who was touching me tries to catch me but I duck out of the way. _

_I've caused enough distraction for Green Eyes and Blondie to get their bearings, and we book it out of there. I can hear Red Windbreakers friends chasing after us. My feet hit the pavement with loud thumps, and I look around me and see that both Green Eyes and Blondie are with me. Green Eyes points to the front of us and I see a car. "Hurry up; I think they're catching up to us." I look behind me and he's right, they are. I push myself harder, I might not know who these people are but I sure don't want to find out who the guys behind us are._

_Blondie reaches the car first and jumps right in, Green Eyes is right behind me and he pushes me in, and the next thing I know the door is closed behind me and he's in the drivers' seat, a moment later we're moving. I see Red Windbreakers friends finally reach where we just were and they're too tired to chase after us anymore._

_I finally let myself relax a little; my heart beat soon returns to normal. Then it hits me, I'm in a car with strangers. Panic starts to set in. Stay calm, stay clam. "Who are you guys?" I blurt out._

* * *

I jerk up right and I yell out in pain when my knee hit's the metal leg of my desk. Mr. Sterling turns around and stares at me like I'm crazy and I can feel myself turn ten million shades of red. "S-s-sorry." I say and he turns back to the board where he continues to explain the difference between mitosis and meiosis. I slump back down into my chair.

What a weird dream. I didn't even know I was sleeping. I try to get Olivia's attention but she's actually paying attention to Mr. Sterling. UGH! I would ask Tom, but he isn't in class. No one else is around me who could tell me if I was sleeping.

Everyone including Mr. Sterling turn towards the door as it opens, and in walks in-

A boy, an extremely tall boy, with longish black hair that hides most his face, when he approaches Mr. Sterling he is at least a foot taller than him. He keeps his gaze on Mr. Sterling and hands him a paper slip. I get the feeling that I've seen him before. Mr. Sterling looks out into the room and sees that the only seats available are the ones in the back. I know because I checked along with him.

Mr. Sterling points to the back and the boy with black hair looks up from him. He takes in the classroom in two seconds, but for one of those seconds our eyes locked. I almost had a heart attack at that moment.

Green Eyes.

* * *

**So... how was it?  
If you have any suggestions, pass them this way. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks you all for the reviews.  
For those asking or just thinking it... this story isn't set after _The Reckoning_.  
If it seems similar to _Accidental Discovery Falling in Love Again_... it's all well... accidental.  
I haven't been keeping up with the latest stories so... I don't know what's been going around.  
I'll have to read that one to make sure that they aren't at all similar.  
I'd like to keep this story as original as I can.  
But again this story is like a new beginning so no Edison Group or... any of that stuff.  
I haven't figured out if I want them to have powers yet...  
But the plot and everything isn't set in stone so if for some reason I think that the two stories are kinda going in the same-  
direction then I'll just have to come up with a different way to pull this story through to the end.  
Sorry for the rant! I just wanted to make that clear.  
I'm sorry if anyone thought I was copying that story in anyway.  
So with that all cleared up...  
I hope you aren't put out and still wanna continue reading this story.  
As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

From that moment, everything happened in a blur. Mr. Sterling signed Green Eyes' paper handed it back and pointed to one of the three empty seats in the back. When Green Eyes started to walk towards the desk, everyone turned to watch him. My heart began to pound against my rib cage.

I watched as he sat down in the chair farthest from mine. His gaze never moved from the front of the room, where Mr. Sterling stood; he tried to regain everyone's attention. I did as I was told, picking up my pencil and pretending to take notes.

The bell rang sooner than I hoped it would. Everyone stood up quickly and raced for the door, eager to forget about Biology. I lingered behind with Olivia; she said she needed to ask Mr. Sterling a question. Green Eyes was one of the last people to leave; he never even looked back as he exited.

"Come on Chloe let's go." Olivia said. I was still staring at the door. "Earth to Chloe. Is anyone in there?" I finally snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I said.

"Ready to go?" She asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah." I said, gathering my things quickly, and walking out of Bio with her.

"I didn't get anything Mr. Sterling was saying today. How about you?" She didn't wait for me to respond, she just kept talking. "I asked him to explain meiosis to me again; I'm more confused then ever. Where's Tom when you need him?"

I shrugged and she sighed, we kept walking to our next class. My mind was racing with questions; all I could do right now was place one foot in front of the other. I followed Olivia into class and I sat in my usual seat next to her.

Before I went comatose for English, I took out my essay on Romeo and Juliet and placed it on Ms. Ellington's desk. I sat back down and got comfortable. We were going to watch the movie today. I hope it's the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Daines.

"Good morning class." Ms. Ellington said, appearing from the hall, "I hope you've all turned in your papers. If not, then you can turn them in tomorrow- but remember they'll be docked points for being turned in late." Just then Roxy, one of my other bestties, she was always late for English, ran in just before Ms. Ellington picked up the stack of papers to put them away.

"Hold on," Roxy said, waving the paper in the air like it was on fire. "It's hot off the printer Ms. Ellington." Roxy walked up to her and dropped the essay on top of the others, while smiling that "I'm so innocent" smile she always wore. It surprised me how much trouble she caused but she never got punished, that's one reason why I love her so much.

"Well if there aren't anymore papers," Ms. Ellington said, picking up the pile and placing it in a folder that she shucked into her desk. "We'll start the movie." She turned the TV on and the main menu was already on the screen, she pushed play and soon the opening credits were playing. "Can someone one please turn the lights off?" She asked. Soon we were surrounded in total darkness.

Roxy pulled her chair closer to mine as did Olivia. In a hushed whisper, Roxy began to talk about the two new students attending our school. "I thought there was only one." Olivia said. Roxy shook her head no, she would know, she knows everything that happens here. Now she definitely had all my attention, forget about Leo, I wanted to know about Green Eyes.

"Yeah I saw them walking to the office this morning." She resumed watching the credits until she saw Olivia and me squirming in our seats. She always did this, I hated it. "Fine, don't get your panties in a twist girlies." She bent down and we huddled closer to each other as if we had a secret no one else could know.

"I was tracking down Lilith, I told her to meet me in the gym bathroom to give me my R&J essay yesterday but she didn't show!" Ms. Ellington looked up from her desk and shushed Roxy. She just gave her the sweetest smile she could muster and said sorry. She waited a minute, pretending to pay attention to the movie, and a few minutes later we reassembled our circle.

"So as I was walking out of the gym and I see these two hot guys walking towards the office, and since I've never seen them before, I thought I'd go find out who they were." I wanted to ask if she found out their names, but I'd wait until she finished.

"So I'm following them to the office right, and I spot Lilith, she's walking towards the Foreign Language building and I'm like 'Damn it!' right. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I needed that essay, but I wanted to see who those guys were before they disappeared. I figured I could still catch up to the guys if I booked it to her next class- so I did just that. Of course, I scared the living shit outta Lilith telling her to never make me wait again and blah, blah, blah. I think I actually made her cry, I kinda feel bad, now that I think about it."

Olivia and I sigh simultaneously, and Roxy catches herself, "Sorry, so yeah, after I got my essay, I booked it to the front office, and there they were, Shaquille O'Neal and Kobe Bryant." She laughed at her own joke and I let out the breath I was holding.

"Oh come on Roxy, be serious for once." Olivia told her. Roxy just kept smiling and Olivia shook her head.

"Fine, but they do kinda look like basketball players, but they're not black." I already knew Green Eyes was tall- and not black; I just wanted to know his name.

"Did you happen to catch their names?" I ask Roxy. She bats her eyes at me, of course she did.

"Well, of course my beautiful and intelligent Chloe." Roxy wraps and arm around my shoulder and fishes around in her jacket to pull out a couple pieces of paper. "I also happen to have a copy of their class schedules." Olivia snatched both before I could even move my hand. "Don't ask me how; I'm sure it's illegal somewhere in the states."

I watch as Olivia glanced at both schedules with some interest, "Hey one of them has two classes with me. I think it may be the second guy, I hope he's as cute as the one with green eyes."

Roxy perked up at that, "Oh you saw the green eyed one, huh? Doesn't he have this bad boy thing about him, I'm totally digging it. The other one, well it's weird cause he's Asian, but I can't figure out if he dyes his hair blonde or not. It'd be kinda weird if he did, but then again it's kinda rebel like, so again, I'm digging it."

While Roxy kept talking about what they looked like and rating them on her "They're Hot" meter, I looked at their schedules.** Simon Bae, Grade 10. First Period: American History, Second Period: Chemistry, Third Period: Algebra 1, Fourth Period: Gym, Fifth Period: Spanish, Sixth Period: English.** Not Green Eyes, he has first period Biology with me. I looked at the second page. **Derek Souza, Grade 10. First Period: Biology, Second Period: Geometry, Third Period: Gym, Fourth Period: English, Fifth Period: Spanish, Sixth Period: American History.**

Oh, god I have two more classes with him. "What about you Chloe, any classes with one or both of the hotties- other than English." I nod my head yes for now. "Well-" Roxy asks expectantly.

The bell rings, and I'm saved. The lights turn on so fast, and I'm momentarily blinded.

"Spanish and Gym." I say, Olivia and Roxy clap their hands.

"With who?" Olivia asked.

"Derek Souza."

"Oh goodie, so that means I do too, I didn't get a chance to look at the schedules yet-" Roxy says, while grabbing them both from my hand. "And lookie here we also have Spanish with Simon Bae. How exciting!" This isn't good. Not one bit, oh god let something happen so I don't have to be in school any longer.

"Man am I starving," Roxy said, taking Olivia's arm as well as mine and marching us to the cafeteria for some breakfast, all thoughts of the Simon Bae and _Derek Souza_ out of our minds- for now. "I don't know what I want to eat. What should I get girlies, a bagel and cream cheese or shall I get the cheese bread today?" We didn't really have to think about that, when it comes to Roxy and cheese it's no competition between any other foods. I don't get her fascination with cheese. I once watched her eat a whole bowl of chili with half a cheddar bar of cheese, it was sickening.

"Cheese bread," we both call out.

"That's my girlies; always know what big momma likes." I just shake my head; sometimes I don't understand this girl.

* * *

**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
So whatcha think? Lemme know... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me forever to post... Even though it's short.  
Do not fear... The next chapter will be longer.  
AND thanks for all your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

As we stepped into the cafeteria my gaze swept throughout all the tables to see if Green- I mean Derek was anywhere in sight. I let out a sigh when I didn't see him. Roxy guided Olivia and me towards her destination. There wasn't anyone in line anymore, but that didn't stop her from yelling out to one of the lunch ladies. "Did you save me a cheese bread today Gloria?"

Gloria looked over towards Roxy and rolled her eyes, but then smiled; turning around to bend down so she could retrieve Roxy's baked goods. "Of course, if I hadn't I'd have to hear about it all week." She asked Olivia and me if we'd like anything, Olivia said she'd like a cinnamon roll, and I told Gloria I wasn't hungry.

While they finished paying, I began to walk over to a half-empty table and took out my Spanish book, I didn't understand a few questions, but I knew Roxy would. Olivia sat down across from me and began to eat her food. I only noticed Roxy hadn't sat down with us because I couldn't hear her chewing, that's why I looked up.

I saw her across the room, and I froze, she was talking with Simon. Since I already knew what Derek looked like, I knew who he had to be. He's the reason I froze he was Blondie.

"Typical, Roxy would be the first one to talk with the new kid Simon." I heard Olivia say. All I could think was, _Don't bring him over here. Don't bring him over here._

"Do you think she'll bring him over? I hope so, maybe Derek will sit over here too." _No, no, no._

It was almost as if she could hear my thoughts, Roxy looked over at us, looked straight into my eyes, smiled her devilish grin and pointed to our table. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could imagine it. _Hey, you should come join me and my friends; I bet they would like to me you too._

I needed to get out of here now, I was gathering my things and shoving them as fast as I could into my backpack, but it wasn't fast enough because Roxy was at our table in a matter of seconds. _Don't freak out, _I told myself. _He's just a normal kid. A normal kid who you were just daydreaming about this morning!_

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Simon." Olivia offered her hand to him as Roxy continued to talk. "This is my lovely friend Olivia and the red headed beauty in front of her is Chloe." _Oh, I could just-_ _Is it still considered rude to ignore people while you're being introduced? _I didn't want to look up but I had to.

"Hi, nice meeting you." I said; give him a little wave and then looking at Roxy to burn a hole through the middle of her head with the invisible laser that were coming out of my eyes. I didn't want to stay, only to be embarrassed by Roxanne. I only called her Roxanne when I was upset with her. "Sorry, but I gotta go- to the bathroom, excuse me." I didn't look back as they said bye to me, I just kept walking to the exit, I didn't know where I would go, I just needed to clear my head for a moment.

I pushed the door open and it couldn't have been worse timing. On the other side of it was Derek. He just stood there with a scowl on his face, and as I muttered an apology to him, he continued to stare down at me. It couldn't be avoided though, since he was at least a whole foot taller than I was.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get past his huge form, only when he Simon called his name is when he snapped out of whatever daze he was in. _Did I hit him in the head or something?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't have since I didn't have any difficulty pushing the door open before I saw him.

With the tiny window of opportunity open to me, I took it, side stepping him and darting out of the cafeteria and towards the library. I was certain not even Roxy would look for me in here. She had some overdue books and the librarians scared her to death. Not to mention the thirty minutes of silence sounded good to me too.

I didn't know if I was ready to go to P.E. after break, maybe I would have to call my Aunt Lauren to come get me. If worst came to worst than I'd ditch school. Wait- I couldn't believe I was actually considering ditching. I didn't even know these people. How bad could they be? In my daydream, they even helped me out; it had to count for something? _Right?_

_

* * *

_

**Soo... Whatcha think? As always lemme know.  
It always help when you give me feed back so I can improve the story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm it's been way way to looooooong.**  
**So please hold onto the shovels and pitchforks for just a second.**  
**Well long enough for you to read the chapter and review! **  
**Hahaha. **

* * *

My sneakers slapped quietly against the wet cement as I made my way to the front of the school, I could feel my socks soaking in the water that seeped through the thin material of my shoes. I fished my cell phone from my front pocket and hit the number three. There was no dial tone, straight to voice mail,_ dang it Aunt Lauren, why?_ I could call Cheryl, my housekeeper, if she picked up then I could go home, if not then I would have to suffer silently through the phone rang, I could feel my stomach fall deeper and deeper. I finally gave up and hung up. I guess I had to suffer through today, but tomorrow, yes tomorrow I'd have a game plan.

_I'm a hot chick  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,  
I'm a hot chick  
Young and irresistible  
Fools step to me and get blitz ya know  
I'm a hot-_

I pulled my phone out from my pocket once again and answered it.

"Chloe! Where are you?"

"I'm in the front of the school Roxy. Where are you?" I asked.

"Well why don't you turn around and see?" She asked me in return. As I did what she told me to do I felt my second heart attack of the day almost kick in.

"Damn it!" I yelled out. "You're gonna be the death of me!" I yelled at her and Olivia as they both stood in front of me, doubled over. "You know I hate when you guys sneak up on me like that."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy it anyways." Olivia said, holding onto her sides.

"Why'd you leave so fast when you saw Simon?" Olivia asked. I couldn't look at either of them when I answered.

"I wasn't feeling well. I had to come out and get some fresh air, you know." I told them, hearing myself; I knew I wasn't convincing them. Why couldn't I have been born with the ability to tell a good lie?

"Suuuuure." They both said in unison. Dang it!

"Weeeeell, anyways, you should have been there when Big Brother Derek came to swoop Simon away like a damsel in distress." Roxy told me. _What? Why?_ Not that I actually cared or anything, it just seemed odd.

"I know you should have seen the way he looked when he told Simon that they had to leave. Totally strange, if he wasn't so cute, I'd be totally weirded out." Roxy said, _of course. _Off in the distance, in the one place I didn't want to be today I heard the first bell ring for class.

"Shall we go back to the hell hole us three call high school?" Olivia said. _No, _I wanted to say.

"Yes, I can't wait to see how Mr. Derek looks in his gym uniform. That is, if they even make him participate today." Roxy said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the gymnasium. "Well see you later Olivia." And as if answering an unspoken question Roxy added, "And yes we will dish all the dirt that goes on."

"Good, you know I'm a sucker for good gossip." Olivia answered her. _How'd I befriend such gossip queen friends?_ _Well then let P.E. go by as fast as humanly possible, _I thought.

* * *

I kept my face down and my gaze a few inches in front of me, I didn't want to trip and fall. However, if I were being completely honest, that wasn't the only reason why I was looking down. Several paces ahead of me was Gre- I mean Derek. Roxy was right behind him and I could tell it was becoming difficult for her to keep his pace but that didn't stop her from playing around.

She kept looking back at me, while she pretended to tap him on the shoulder and when she saw me squirm a triumphant smile appeared on her face. Although it was my turn to smile when she almost ate dirt, she immediately stopped after that embarrassing moment and ran by my side afterwards.

I slowed down more than I already had, letting as much distance pass between Derek and me as I could. Mrs. Jackson wouldn't be happy with my running time, but then again I wasn't concerned with my running time right now. I checked my watch and I only had fifteen more minutes of gym left, I could survive that. As I reached Mrs. Jackson, I picked up my pace.

"Seven twenty, Saunders. Not your best time, let's try improving it next week." She said to me. "Slay! I like your improvement from last week. Let's keep it up." She told Roxy.

As I walked to an empty bench to do some cool downs Roxy caught her breath for a moment. "I hate how she always has to yell at me. It's not as if I'm deaf ya old bat. I swear-" I blocked Roxy out before she went any further. When I finished with my stretching, I sat down on the bench and looked at Derek for a moment.

"Geez Chloe, why don't I just get you a bowl?" Roxy said in her teasing tone, placing her hands under my chin. I instantly closed my mouth and swatted her hands away from my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as innocently as I possibly could.

"Oh I don't know. I'm only here gushing about how I can't wait till I become rich and famous and married to the future father of my children, Chris Evans, and not a peep from you. Then when I check to see what you're so caught up in, voilà, I see you checking out Hottie McHothot's booty. Not that I blame you, you could sit a cup-"

"Roxy!" I yelled out. Not only did I stop her from finishing her sentence but I also managed to grab everyone else's attention as well. _Great._ "Do you remember what we talked about ages ago?" I asked her through my teeth, nearly in a whisper.

"Well Chloe, we've known each other practically since the womb, and till this day I'm still convinced we could telepathically communicate with each other no matter what everyone-"

"Roxy!" I yelled again, quieter this time.

"Yes, yes, anything relating to the opposite sex 'freaks you out,' or to that effect." I just shook my head, it was the only thing I could do that didn't involve me actually touching her, if I did, I couldn't promise I'd live to see past my sixteenth birthday from behind Plexiglas. _God, why? I knew it. I knew I should have ditched the rest of today. I could have pretended to be sick, no one would have thought twice about me going home. _

"Come on." Roxy said to me, pulling on my sleeve towards the locker room. "Class is almost over, and by the time Mrs. Jackson even realizes we're gone it'll be too late."

I was about to tell Roxy that I didn't want to chance it, but then I saw my arch nemesis, Victoria Enright approach Derek. _Do I really want to watch her throw herself at him? _ I thought to myself. The answer is no. The answer would always be no when Tori was involved. Unless we were dealing with Aliens and they only wanted one human sacrifice, then I'd nominate her in a hot second. I think everyone at school would back me up on that nomination- sorry, tangent.

So as I followed Roxy to the locker room, Tori's high pitched laugh drifted towards me and I willed myself to keep going straight and not to look back, wishing I had the super human power to just melt her lips together.

* * *

**Hmm hmm hmm, well... **  
**I hope you don't plan on using the shovels or the pitchforks. **  
**Hahaha. **  
**I hope you liked it and if you did let me know, **  
**and if you didn't let me know what you didn't like. **  
**I want to know so I can improve this story for the next chapter... **  
**which won't take me so long to write... **  
**Promise.**


End file.
